Yang Xiao Long 'Yellow'
Yang Xiao Long, Or otherwise known as yellow, is a female that is present in "RWBY" and her main weapon is two gauntlets in which can shoot rocket-like projectiles and normal bullets. Appearance She wears a jacket, A yellow scarf, and not much else, even though she has a shirt under the jacket with her symbol on, When she is angry, her eyes turn red. Abilities Yang's fighting style is more of a drastic turn compared to Ruby,Weiss, and Blake who each uses a blade of sorts. Yang fights using a pair of gauntlets/braces that can retract into wristlets or expand into gauntlets. Her way of fighting is similar to a class called Fighter or Monk as she uses various kicks and punches along with a few toses. If anything her fighting style is a form of Boxing given her footwork or Mixed Martial arts (MMA). Along with this, Yang seems to be the strongest physically out of the group. This is seen on numerous occasions throughout, from Junior flying several feet away(and breaking through a glass structure) due to the impact of Yang's punch, to her causing a ripple in the ground which subsequently knocked the surrounding opponents off their feet. The gauntlets have barrels implanted inside that use bullets, and when triggered, cause flames to erupt from the gauntlets to deal more damage. Her punches can shoot fireballs(due to the gauntlets) towards enemies at a distance, or simply explode in her foes' faces. Yang is also quite agile, and quick on her feet, swfitly blocking and dodging attacks while moving from place to place without lag. She can also use the momentum from the shots to propel herself in battle, much like how Ruby fights with the Crescent Rose. As she fights, the fire extends to her hair and her eyes turn red. The cause of this is unknown but it is possible that her emotions trigger this "Wreathed in Flames" state as seen towards the end when she was angered over the fact that several locks were pulled out by Junior. Her entire hair glowed white. She seems to be able to naturally summon fire around her as well. This is most notable when she prepares to attack Junior again, letting out a burst of fire energy around her. She can with the help of the gauntlets, and physical strength, land melee based energy attacks, as seen in the trailer down below, her last attack was a burst of fire energy that knocked him several meters out from the house a long with breaking every single window. Relation to Dragonball She appears somewhere near age 840 in which she joins the martial arts tournament and fought in the newly introduced Team Battle Tournament, She fought with Black (Blake), White (Weiss), And Red (Ruby), They came out on the top and gained a bunch of money, after that it took some time to see them again. Yang uses Ki to create fire around her and such, mainly increasing her speed and strength. Category:Human Category:Super Human Category:Females Category:Fanon Category:Fan Fiction Category:Characters who can fly Category:Martial Artists